goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
The Female Barney Bunch calls Giffany a crybaby during Marley and Me/Eaten by George, Lizzie, Ralph and Larry
Transcript: Part 1: The Female Barney Bunch call Giffany a crybaby during Marley's death Part 2: The Female Barney Bunch get eaten by George, Lizzie, Ralph and Larry Part 3 finale: Giffany's nail and foot treatment and tickle fun/Bedtime foot massage for Giffany *Animals Kings and Queens are having a party at the Lakeside as they are enjoying the food and playing in the Lakeside Arcade room *to: Giffany's room *is very sad as she is crying and her dragon tears are spilling from her eyes like a water hose at full blast *Azura: It's okay, Giffany. The Female Barney Bunch are getting beaten up by The Rampage monsters. They won't make you cry again. *Giffany: crying and sobbing hysterically Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I know! Sniffles Marley's death is one of the saddest 20th Century Fox moments in history!!! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!! *Azura: It's okay to cry Giffany. My husband has made us and my children along with the Animal Kings and Queens Dragon cupcakes, garlic shrimp, turkey, mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie, apple pie, lemon pie, peach pie, banana pie, baked beans, Mountain Dew, doughnuts, cheeseburgers, toast, deviled eggs, mango pie, eggnog, party sandwiches, popcorn, Coca Cola, Pepsi, steak, bacon, hot dogs, bagels, pancakes, waffles, Asian pizza, chocolate bars, French fries, chicken nuggets, cherry shakes, macaroni and cheese, meatballs, beer, vodka, wine, whisky, tequila, rum, brandy, champagne, chocolate milk, strawberry milk, lasagna and ice cream cake for dinner. *and Giffany hugged each other. They and the animal kings and queens soon had Dragon cupcakes, garlic shrimp, turkey, mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie, apple pie, lemon pie, peach pie, banana pie, baked beans, Mountain Dew, doughnuts, cheeseburgers, toast, deviled eggs, mango pie, eggnog, party sandwiches, popcorn, Coca Cola, Pepsi, steak, bacon, hot dogs, bagels, pancakes, waffles, Asian pizza, chocolate bars, French fries, chicken nuggets, cherry shakes, macaroni and cheese, meatballs, beer, vodka, wine, whisky, tequila, rum, brandy, champagne, chocolate milk, strawberry milk, lasagna and ice cream cake. Ike made for dinner. Azura and ? and Shigure had Meatballs for main course, Baked beans as appetizer, and Banana Cream Pie for dessert. Azura and Giffany are nice and full. They happily showered and brush their teeth and used mouthwash. All nice and clean. Female Kana and Giffany are all nice and comfy in their PJs, They soon relaxed in bed together with the air conditioner on set to 60 degrees Fahrenheit and the fan on high. *began to yawn and Azura began to notice her yawning. *Azura: Hey ?, are you ok? *Giffany: Yes. again I'm okay, but again I'm extremely tired and exhausted from all that bawling after Austin and Anthony called me a crybaby and made fun of me. *Shigure: I know, Giffany. All of that intense bawling sure made you feel extremely tired and sleepy. You were bawling extremely mega harder like crazy when The Female Barney Bunch made fun of you this evening. *Giffany: Hey, can you please paint my fingernails and toenails to help me calm down? *Azura: Yes, wait here while I get my nail makeover. * * * * * * Trivia *This is the first time a monster had anklets put on their ankles, tattoos on their insteps, and toe rings on their ring toes after the nail makeover. Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:The Female Barney Bunch's grounded days Category:Rampage (2018) show Category:Longest Videos Category:Tickling videos Category:Nail makeover videos Category:Bedtime foot massage videos